


Buried Within

by denagray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Nudity, Passion, Sex, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denagray/pseuds/denagray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an image most passionate and intimate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Within

[](http://s264.photobucket.com/user/azaleacharles/media/buriedinmemewithcolorandfilter.jpg.html)


End file.
